


Incendiary

by stuffy_j



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Firefighter Gabriel, Fluff, M/M, Medic Jack, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffy_j/pseuds/stuffy_j
Summary: This had to be at least a two-alarm call, Jack knew. Maybe a three-alarm call. And if it was that many alarms, then it was more than likely that--A figure emerged from the building.Jack is an EMT. Gabriel is a firefighter.Written for Day 2 of Reaper76 Week 2019: "Keep yourself alive."





	Incendiary

The fire was still raging when Jack’s ambulance pulled up, the red-orange flames lighting up the night sky as smoke obscured the stars overhead. Jack hissed in a breath at the intensity of the blaze, but he was already moving as they stopped, throwing open the back doors and pulling out the oxygen masks and back up canisters, shock blankets, and bandages. Dispatch had said almost everyone was out of the building, but fires were tricky. Better safe than sorry, Jack decided. 

Even from the perimeter the fire department had established, Jack could still feel the heat of the flames pressing on him, which made him grit his teeth and work even faster. A fire that hot and that big? Yeah, this definitely wasn’t going to be some milk run where his team just stood around and provided moral support. There was going to be _something_. There always was.

Rounding the ambulance, Jack looked around, analyzing the set up with a practiced eye. Fires weren’t an everyday thing for him, but he’d gone to enough small blazes that he knew the general picture: fire trucks would create a perimeter at whatever was deemed a safe distance, civilians would huddle together on the other side, emergency services vehicles (like his own) would arrive and create their own little corral, treating whoever needed immediate care and sending others to the hospital if necessary. The flashing lights of all the trucks, ambulances, and police vehicles so close together made it seem like the very air was pulsating, but Jack didn’t mind. Rather than making him panic, he could feel himself slipping into that calm headspace he’d trained so hard to cultivate, his breathing falling into an easy rhythm as he looked around.

Yes, there were the civilians, standing in small groups and watching the fire in the apartment building with a mix of fear and awe on their tired faces. None of them glanced his way, so he guessed none of them were injured, but still made a note to head their direction when he got the chance. The shock blankets would only help, after all. He adjusted his uniform vest slightly, making sure the letters EMT were clearly visible. 

He could see a few police officers standing around, their car doors open. One of them was speaking into his radio, but Jack couldn’t hear him over the roar of the fire and the rising sounds of other sirens in the distance. 

He frowned. More emergency vehicles on their way? This was worse than he thought.

And that’s when he saw the firefighters, and his heart leapt up into his throat. 

There were four engines already parked out front of the building, long hoses unraveled and snaking across the ground, though no water appeared to be flowing through them yet, which was a little confusing. Maybe they were waiting for the other crews to arrive? Whatever, not his job. 

Jack watched as the firefighters crisscrossed the ground in front of the building, running in heavy protective gear that he knew could help as much as it could hurt. A few of them were carrying the axes they needed to break down doors, and his brow furrowed. Were there still people inside the building? None of the civilians seemed very worried -- no one was screaming about missing family members, or even pets. 

A third and fourth engines pulled up suddenly, cutting their sirens as the companies scurried down to the ground and started hauling out equipment. Ash was beginning to waft through the air, but it looked like hoses were being connected to hydrants, and--

Oh.

A window on the fourth floor exploded, glass raining down to the sidewalk below in a crystalline shatter, and Jack jumped back involuntarily as a spout of flame burst into the night sky. Smoke poured out behind it, thick and black in the flame-lit night sky. There was sudden shouting, civilians screaming, frantic movement as firefighters burst into frenzied action, running back and forth across the street, trying to get set up. More sirens in the distance. This had to be at least a two-alarm call, Jack knew. Maybe a three-alarm call. And if it was that many alarms, then it was more than likely that--

A figure emerged from the building, dressed in fire gear and staggering underneath the weight of two people thrown over his shoulders, and Jack was running before he’d even realized it, stampeding across the perimeter before anyone could stop him. He knew the shape of those shoulders, _knew_ the curve of that closely-shaved head -- _Gabriel had taken off his helmet and oxygen mask_! Jack could see the tubing hanging down, the nose piece fitted across the face of one of the people he was carrying, the helmet on the other’s head. 

Gabriel stumbled forward, as far away from the fire and ash as he could, and Jack could see his face now, the soot smeared across Gabriel’s cheeks, his red rimmed eyes. He saw the moment Gabriel saw him, because Gabriel grinned at him, mouthed something, and fell to his knees, trying hard not to hurt the people he’d been carrying. 

“Gabe!” Jack shouted, and there were footsteps behind him -- Ziegler and Dos Santos, most likely -- rushing to catch up with him, but Jack got there first, dropping to his knees beside Gabriel, lifting an arm and cursing as he tried to push the heavy protective coat sleeve down enough that he could check for a pulse. Ziegler and Dos Santos -- he’d been right -- swooped in behind him, dropping by the other two people, a young woman and a child, to begin caring for them. Their movements were sure, practiced, and Jack felt a flash of gratitude flare within him, that they so readily picked up when he wasn’t able to.

There, a pulse -- but weak, fluttering fitfully underneath the light press of his fingertips. Jack sucked in a deep breath, wondered where that calm he’d been slipping into had gone. “Gabe?” he asked, turning Gabriel’s palm over in his, lacing their hands together. Stupid, but he wanted to. Needed to. “Gabe, can you hear me?”

Gabriel’s eyes fluttered slightly, dark brown depths fogged over with pain. “Hey, Jack,” Gabriel said, and he immediately began coughing, his breath coming out in ragged gasps and wheezes that had him curling onto his side on the ground. There was soot ringed around his nostrils. Who knows how much smoke he’d breathed in. Jack hadn’t even seen him _go in_ to the building; Gabriel could have been in there for a while, searching for others, trying to find the fire’s source.

“Shit.” Jack cursed himself for being an idiot, running so far from the ambulance _without_ an oxygen mask and tank. “Sorry about this, Gabe,” he muttered, grunting as he threw him over his shoulder, staggering under the weight of Gabriel in all his goddamn firefighting gear. “I’m putting you on a diet after this,” he bit out, knowing he absolutely was not going to follow through with that threat. He just needed to make sure there _was_ an after.

He winced as he accidentally dropped Gabriel a little too hard to the ground, but a few bruises were the least of his worries. Gabriel was still coughing, hard enough that he was nearly convulsing beneath Jack, and there were black flecks in the mucus coming from his mouth. “Gabe, you inhaled too much smoke in there,” Jack said, trying to keep himself calm, trying to slip back into EMT mode. “I’m going to give you an oxygen mask and assess the damage from there, okay?” But Gabriel wasn’t really listening to him, Jack could tell, and he bit his lip as he pulled the mask and tank from his supplies. 

Slipping the mask over Gabriel’s nose, Jack turned on the air flow, the slight hiss lost to the crackle of the raging fire in the background. Gabriel’s coughing slowed gradually, and his eyes began to lose their red-rimmed quality. Shudders racked his body as he lay on the ground and breathed, more and more deeply. Color returned to his face, and Jack realized just how ashen Gabriel’s skin had been minutes before. He searched for Gabriel’s pulse again; felt it beat more consistently against his fingertips, though it was still weaker than he would have liked.

Jack’s own heart began to slow down, the stuttered arrhythmia of it making him realize too late how fast it had been beating inside his chest. “God, Gabe,” he whispered, the wave of adrenaline he’d been riding crashing down around him, and suddenly Jack was crying, his breaths shuddering in and out of his chest as he gripped one of Gabriel’s hands in his own, squeezing as tightly as he could.

Gabriel’s eyes focused on him finally. “Hey, Jack,” he repeated, and it didn’t set him off coughing this time. A small, wry smile twisted his lips beneath the oxygen mask. “Guess I slipped up a bit, huh.”

“You idiot,” Jack said, “you do not get to _tell me you love me for the first time this morning_ and then nearly die of smoke inhalation eight hours later!” His voice rose with each word, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Gabriel was lying in front of him, soot-streaked and slightly wheezy, but _here_. “Without even giving me a chance to say it back! You could have _died_!”

“But I didn’t,” Gabriel said, offering up a weak grin.

“And you don’t get to!” Jack thundered. He could see Ziegler and Dos Santos staring at him from across the street, but he didn’t care. “Not until I tell you I love you too! And not even then!”

A ringing non-silence filled the space between them, and Jack swallowed heavily. Gabriel’s eyes were somber but warm as he stared up at Jack, like there was nobody else in the world in that moment. Jack wanted to fall into their depths and never climb out.

“I’m sorry,” Gabriel said, breaking Jack’s reverie. “I didn’t mean to scare you. But I had to save them. I’d do it all again if I had to. I’d do more, if it meant getting more people out.” His voice still sounded a little hoarse, a little smoky, and Jack felt fresh tears well in his eyes.

“I know,” he whispered, squeezing Gabriel’s hand again in his own. “And that’s one of the reasons why I love you. Because I know you would do that.”

Gabriel smiled up at him, the expression distorted by the thick plastic of the oxygen mask. “So which one of those times counted?”

“Huh?”

“You know, for telling me that you love me, too.”

Jack stared at him, incredulous, then snatched the mask off Gabriel’s face and leaned down to kiss him. Gabriel tasted of smoke and ash, an acridly bitter taste that rolled across Jack’s tongue, but his lips were warm and familiar, and so were his hands as they came up to twine themselves in Jack’s hair as they kissed, like they belonged there. 

Jack wanted them to belong there.

“I love you,” Jack murmured, pressing the words like a secret into Gabriel’s jawline, lips brushing against his sooty, well-kempt beard, then against his cheek, his nose, just under his eyes. “Thank you for coming back.”

Gabriel’s grip in his hair gentled as Jack pulled back a bit. “I’m always gonna come back for you, Jack,” he said. 

Jack gently placed the oxygen mask back on his face. “I’m gonna hold you to that,” he promised.

*** 

The first thing Jack did when he got back to his apartment was take a shower, letting the water wash down his back as he pressed his face into the cold tiles. He smelled like smoke, sweat, and fear. His whole body hurt, muscles finally loosening underneath the warm water as he forced himself to relax. 

He might’ve been crying again. He couldn’t tell. 

Wrapping himself in his threadbare towel, Jack stepped out into his quiet, dark apartment, staring out the window at the way the sun was just beginning peek over the horizon. No more smoke in the lightening sky. The fire was over, completely contained. No casualties, which was a miracle for a three-alarm call in the middle of the night. Only a couple of minor injuries. One case of smoke inhalation, which was being observed at the hospital.

Jack took a deep breath and turned away from the window, slipping into a ratty pair of sweatpants and toweling his hair dry, rough and irritated with himself. Gabriel was _fine_. He’d be let out of the hospital later today, after the doctors had finished their tests and made sure he wasn’t about to asphyxiate. So what if Jack couldn’t see him right now because he technically wasn’t family? He’d held Gabriel’s hand for the whole ride to the hospital, sitting in the back of the ambulance with him while he’d talked, trying to keep Gabriel awake. He’d see Gabriel soon. It didn’t matter that he couldn’t hold his hand right now. It was okay.

Jack laid down in bed and tried to ignore the rumpled sheets on the other side. Tried to ignore how empty everything felt.

***

He didn’t know when he’d fallen asleep, but he woke up to the sound of the bedroom door opening and closing. Rolling over, Jack could make out a figure attempting to move around quietly in the room. And then the figure stubbed his toe on the bed frame and cursed.

“Gabe?” 

“Shit, sorry sweetheart,” Gabriel said, and Jack tried to rub some of the sleep from his eyes. There was light filtering into the room from behind the curtains, enough that he could see that Gabriel’s face was still streaked with ash. 

“You smell like a campfire,” Jack said, and Gabriel huffed out a laugh. “Go take a shower. You’re not getting into my bed like this.”

“Wow, this is some hero’s welcome,” Gabriel pouted, but disappeared into the bathroom anyway. Jack heard the water turn on, Gabriel humming tunelessly to himself, and he smiled.

He must have dozed off in the shower, because suddenly Gabriel was slipping into bed with him, his skin shower-warm and still slightly damp, but clean and smelling of Jack’s soap. Jack rolled over and draped an arm over Gabriel’s chest, burying his face in the space between his neck and shoulder. “You feeling okay?” he asked, muffled.

Gabriel’s arm curled around Jack’s back, and Jack felt him nod. “Yeah, nothing a few more hours of breathing smoke-free air can’t fix. The doctors said I should be in the clear as long as I avoid exerting myself for a bit, and that if I feel weird I should go back in immediately.”

“Mm,” Jack murmured, curling even closer. Gabriel hadn’t put a shirt on before he laid down, for which Jack was extremely grateful. He needed this contact. Needed to feel Gabriel’s skin beneath his own, alive and healthy and whole, the way his muscles shifted beneath his touch. 

Gabriel’s hand stroked his back, soothing touches that somehow had the opposite effect on Jack, heat rising within him as Gabriel’s fingertips smoothed along his own bare back. “Gabe,” he groaned, pressing a kiss to the column of Gabriel’s throat beneath his lips, brief and not enough. “Gabe,” he repeated, shifting next to him, pressing his hips against the firm line of Gabriel’s thigh. It did nothing to satisfy him; only made the heat rise faster, a nebula of _wanttouchtaste_ spreading within him.

“If you’re trying to start something, pretty sure it’ll send me back to the hospital,” Gabriel said above him, and Jack clutched him tighter. “I’m not supposed to do anything that’ll make me exert myself, remember?”

Something in his tone made Jack look up, into those rich brown eyes, that curling, beautiful smirk. “Lay back and think of England, then,” he said with his own twist of his lips, making Gabriel full-on smile at him. “I can start and finish things just fine on my own.”

Gabriel shifted and put his arms behind his head, looking like a lounging king. “Whatever you say, sweetheart,” he said. “Like I’d ever try to stop you.”

Jack laughed and slid down the bed, pushing the sheets down with him. “I knew I could make you see the light,” he teased, slotting himself between Gabriel’s thighs and running his hands up the strong muscles and over Gabriel’s boxers. He could already see Gabriel’s cock thickening through the fabric, and he sucked in a breath, nearly overwhelmed at the realization of how eager they both were. How much they wanted each other. How much love suddenly swelled in his heart every time he looked at Gabriel. Jack hooked his fingertips in the elastic of Gabriel’s underwear, pulling them down. Gabriel lifted his hips to help, impatiently kicking them across the room as soon as he could. “Someone’s eager,” Jack murmured, eyes going half-lidded and hazy as he grinned.

Gabriel huffed out his own laugh, one toned thigh coming up around Jack’s shoulder and pinning him in place. “When it’s your mouth on the table? Of course I am,” he said. 

“Such a romantic,” Jack laughed, and opened his mouth to take the head of Gabriel dick inside, tasting skin and salt and _Gabriel_. Above him, Gabriel groaned, and Jack felt his cock grow harder inside his mouth, filling up on his tongue. _Fuck_ , this was one of Jack’s favorite things to do; taking Gabriel inside and breaking him down, feeling the way Gabriel’s cock jerked minutely as Jack licked up the underside and tongued at the bundle of nerves just underneath the crown. 

“Fuck, Jack,” Gabriel said, voice quiet, and Jack wrapped a hand around the base of his cock, squeezing tightly as he slid his mouth down, sucking hard as he took more into his mouth. Gabriel groaned, a hand coming to rest in Jack’s hair, just holding on for now. A pleasant shudder rippled through Jack at the idea of Gabriel’s fingers clenching tighter, pulling at his head to direct him however he wanted. He couldn’t imagine a better place to be than wherever Gabriel wanted him, taking whatever he could. Whatever Gabe would give him.

With that thought, Jack slid down as far as he could, feeling the press of Gabriel’s cock at the back of his throat. He swallowed reflexively around it, making Gabriel groan loudly and tighten his grip in Jack’s hair. “Shit, sweetheart, so fucking good for me,” Gabriel said above him, and Jack wanted to look up, wanted to see Gabriel’s face, the blissed out expression he no doubt wore, but he had to concentrate. Had to focus on the weight of Gabriel’s cock in his mouth, how it filled him up. The way Gabriel tasted, salty and thick and _perfect_.

He bobbed his head, not trying to follow a rhythm of any kind, just hollowing his cheeks every time he sucked just so he could hear Gabriel moan again, feel him clench his fingers in his hair, a delicious slight flare of pain that Jack coveted with his whole being. He tried to take Gabriel deeper and deeper, letting his throat relax as best he could, closing his eyes to focus on his other senses. Gabriel was trembling beneath his hands, which Jack had clamped around his hips for leverage, very obviously trying not to fuck up into Jack’s mouth and choke him, and Jack felt a surge of inescapable adoration flood through him. He pulled off of Gabriel’s cock, grinning at the choked whine that got from Gabriel.

“It’s okay,” he said, and his voice was _already_ raspy, a hoarse wreck from taking Gabriel over and over again. “Fuck my mouth, Gabe. I want you to.”

Gabriel swore, but Jack didn’t miss the way his eyes lit up, the way Gabriel’s cock twitched violently in his grip. “You sure about that, Jack?”

“Yeah.” Jack smiled at Gabriel, trying to convey just how _okay_ with it he was. “Wouldn’t have suggested it otherwise.”

“Alright,” Gabriel said, and that was all Jack got from him before the hand in his hair tightened once more, bringing his mouth back to Gabriel’s incredibly hard cock, flushed and ruddy and wet from Jack’s mouth already.

Jack went willingly, opening his mouth once more and letting himself go pliable. Letting Gabriel hold him as he drove his hips up into Jack’s mouth, driving his cock down Jack’s throat incredibly deep. Jack nearly choked on the first hard thrust, his throat fluttering around the thick cock inside it, but he swallowed around it, tears in his eyes as he breathed through his nose. _Fuck_ , it was so fucking perfect, having Gabriel filling him up this way, the hard length of him hot and heavy as he fucked into Jack’s mouth over and over again, his hand sure in Jack’s hair as he held him immobile.

“So fucking perfect,” Gabriel was muttering, and Jack tried to focus on the words but couldn’t, unable to focus on anything but the way Gabriel was thrusting in and out of his mouth, his cock deep enough down Jack’s throat that Jack’s nose was pressed to the flat planes of his stomach. The way Jack’s own cock was screaming for attention behind his sweatpants, and Jack fumbled to get a hand on himself, cursing his decision to wear pants to bed with every gasped breath he took between thrusts.

Finally, _finally_ , he got a hand on himself, his cock unbearably hard and wet at the head, slipping through his grip, and Jack moaned around Gabriel’s cock, a desperate sound that made Gabriel lock up, his whole body shaking under and around Jack.

Just like that, Gabriel pulled Jack off his cock, his other hand wrapping around himself as he painted Jack’s face in thick white stripes, Jack’s neck straining in Gabriel’s tight grip. He closed his eyes as Gabriel spent himself all over his face, warmth dripping down his cheeks to his neck as Gabriel groaned through his orgasm.

Jack pumped his own hand furiously, squeezing tightly around his cock, feeling that pit of heat in his stomach expand more and more as he neared the precipice. It wouldn’t take much to push him over he knew, and he moaned, a guttural noise that shook him to his core.

And then Gabriel’s fingers were slipping into his open mouth, pushing the salty taste of him inside Jack, and that was all it took, Jack coming with a cry into his hand, sucking Gabriel’s fingers clean. The whitehot spot of pleasure in his belly burst through his body as he shuddered through his climax, and he collapsed to the bed with a sigh, resting his head on Gabriel’s thigh. He let out a sigh of content, nuzzling slightly into the leg hair beneath him.

“Gross,” Gabriel complained lazily, and Jack chuckled, opening his eyes to slits so he could look up the length of Gabriel’s body to his face.

“What’s the matter?” he asked, tongue feeling loose and floppy in his mouth. His lips seemed numb, puffy and swollen, and when he licked them, another taste of Gabriel exploded in his mouth. Gabriel made a strangled sound in his chest, and Jack laughed and hauled himself up the bed, laying down bonelessly next to Gabriel again.

“We need to shower again,” Gabriel said, rolling over to trace the drying ropes of come with his eyes and slinging a leg over Jack’s in the process. “You’re disgusting, and you got me all dirty again.”

“Kind of hard to get up when you’re doing your best imitation of an octopus,” Jack pointed out. 

Gabriel didn’t move his leg. “This is the first sex we’ve had since we said we loved each other. We are _obligated_ to cuddle.”

“Whatever you say, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter [@stuffy_jj](https://twitter.com/stuffy_jj)!


End file.
